Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial component and a femoral component adapted to contact a bearing surface of the tibial component. The tibial component typically includes a stem extending distally therefrom that is implanted in a prepared medullary canal of the patient's tibia.
To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with the knee prosthesis, orthopaedic surgeons use a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, trial components, drill guides, reamers, impactors, and other surgical instruments.